


Transitions

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, another birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #14 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"He remembers you the way he saw you last."_

 

          Suzanne stepped off the elevator, a smile on her face.  "Debi and Mrs. Pennysworth just left," she announced.

          The three men who sat scattered in the computer lab looked up from computer screen (Norton), book (Harrison), and newspaper (Paul).

          Suzanne couldn't stop the grin that lifted her lips.  She felt like a teenager herself.  "So, where do we start?"

          "The birthday dinner," Harrison suggested.  "Has she said where she wanted to go?"

          "No," the microbiologist replied.  "Not in so many words.  I think she's torn between the Officer's Club and someplace very adult."

          "The Officers Club _is_ very adult," Ironhorse muttered.

          "There's a nice steak place on the way up to Blackwood's cabin," Norton suggested.  "We're talkin' four stars."

          Suzanne's eyes rounded slightly.  "That sounds nice."

          Harrison closed his book and nodded.  "And they've got an eclectic menu – vegetarian to steak to seafood."

          "Okay, that takes care of dinner," Suzanne decided.  "What about presents?"

          "I noticed her looking at a particular, hmmm, feminine item in the mall," Harrison said.  "I don't think she'd ask for it, or even admit that it caught her eye, but I can give it to her and get away with it."

          "Okay," Suzanne said, looking curious.

          "I did what I told you I would," Norton said.  "It's a go."

          Suzanne nodded.  Debi was going to love that one…

          "Suzanne, I'd like to see you in my office," Ironhorse said.

          Harrison and Norton exchanged glances, both checking to see if the other knew what the colonel had in mind.  Neither did.

          "Okay," Suzanne agreed.  "I'll be getting her some adult things – makeup, that kind of stuff, but the really good stuff, so she doesn't hurt her skin."

          "Omega pitched in for a gift," Paul added.  "Sports-related."

          Norton's eyes went wide.  "Indoor or outdoor?"

          "Outdoor," the colonel replied, suppressing a grin.

          "That's okay, then, mine's indoors," the hacker said.

          "Sounds like no overlaps," Suzanne said, wondering how Debi managed to wait.  She was as curious about the actual gifts as her daughter, even if she did know what Norton's was.

          "Colonel?" she said, gesturing to the elevator.

          He nodded and took the stairs.  She followed him up and into his office, closing the door behind them.

          Ironhorse sat down behind his desk, opened the top drawer, pulled out a small tri-folded pamphlet, and handed it to her.

          Suzanne read the flyer, then looked up at the soldier.  "Paul, this is—"

          "Two SpecOps operatives will be among the adults.  She'll be perfectly safe."

          "But, the cost?"

          "It's not that much, Suzanne.  Not for the experience."

          "She'll love it."

          "Then I have your okay?"

          She nodded, then stepped around the desk, leaned down, and gave him a hug.

          His eyes went wide.  "What's that for?"

          "Just a thank you," Suzanne said.

          "I just want her to see it now…" he said, trailing off.  "In case… in case we lose, or it's all destroyed."

          Suzanne nodded.

          "And she'll be with other kids her age, who are also home schooled.  She won't fall behind."

          "She's already so far ahead it wouldn't matter."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Debi and Mrs. Pennysworth returned almost two hours later with grocery bags and three large boxes from the mail drop.  Some of the Omegans helped carry the booty in, then left with grins on their faces.  The teen's obvious excitement told Suzanne that the boxes must have something to do with her birthday.  Maybe Cash had finally come through.

          "Mom, look!  Daddy sent me something!"

          She forced a happy smile.  "That's wonderful, Chicken."

          Debi grabbed the first box off the kitchen table and shook it.  "Can I open them now?"

          "Now?" Suzanne teased.  "Your birthday's tomorrow."

          "Mooommm," Debi moaned.  "Please?"

          Harrison and Ironhorse walked into the kitchen.

          "What's up?" Blackwood asked.

          "Daddy sent me presents," Debi explained.  "But Mom won't let me open them."

          Suzanne wagged her eyebrows at the two men.  "Well, if you really want—"

          Debi tore into the brown paper covering the box she was holding – the largest of the three – before Suzanne could finish.  The discarded paper floated to the floor as Debi opened the box top.  Inside sat a white teddy bear wearing a pink and yellow dress and a large pink bow.  Debi frowned, then smiled tentatively.  "I guess I can take the dress off and—"

          "What's in the other boxes?" Harrison asked, giving Debi a new focus.

          Debi opened the middle-sized box and held up a pastel jumper that was obvious too small and too juvenile for the girl.  She made a face at the garment.  "Yuck."

          Suzanne took the jumper.  "Your father wasn't taking teenage growth spurts into account," she said.

          "He thinks I'm a little kid," she grouched, leveling a disgusted glower on the bear.

          "Maybe the last one's better," Suzanne said.

          Debi reached out and picked up the smallest of the three boxes, then hesitated.  She looked up, "Colonel, this one's from your mom."

          Paul nodded.  "She told me she was sending you something."

          Debi ran her hand over the address.  "I think I'll wait until tomorrow to open this one."

          "Why don't you set that on the table in the living room," Suzanne suggested.

          Debi nodded and left.

          Suzanne watched her go, then scowled at the presents and shook her head.  "Cash," she muttered, "you're a true asshole."

          Harrison grinned.  "Isn't that a little harsh?"

          "No," Suzanne replied.  "He's always been too late and done too little when it comes to Debi."

          The teen re-entered the kitchen and gathered up the boxes and paper, taking them and the two gifts outside.  Ironhorse excused himself and followed her, watching Debi toss the boxes, paper, and the two gifts into the trash.  She turned, finding the soldier there.  Her cheeks turned cherry-red.

          "He only sent them because he thought he had to," she said.  "He doesn't care about me."  She turned and ran back to the Cottage.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          After lunch the next day the members of the Project and Debi gathered in the living room.  Mrs. Pennyworth carried in a flat sheet cake, spice cake from the sweet smell that filled the room.  She also carried in coffee for everyone, including Debi.

          Suzanne watched the girl drop several sugar cubes into her cup and stir and contemplated violence on Norton's person.  He was responsible for turning her daughter into a java junkie.

          There was a knock at the French doors and Ironhorse opened them.  Derriman led the contingent of Omegans, who stood huddled on the patio, hiding the gift they had pitched in to buy.

          "I understand there's a birthday party going on here?" the older sergeant said.

          Paul grinned, knowing what they'd decided on.  "That's right, seems that Miss McCullough is turning fifteen today."

          Debi jumped up and rushed to the door.  "You can come in," she said, trying to see what they were hiding.

          "I'm afraid we can't, Kiddo," Derriman said.  "But we did want to drop this off."

          The Omegans moved back, revealing a wind-surfing board.

          Debi squealed.  "I love it!"  She bolted out the door, touching, ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the surfboard and sail.

          The soldiers grinned.

          "When you're ready, Goodson and Peterson will show you how to work that contraption," Derriman said.

          "Thank you," Debi said, giving the man a hug before moving off to do the same for the other soldiers.

          Their gift delivered, the soldiers excused themselves, returning to the Coach House and their various duties.  Having escorted the Project members on their shopping trips, they already knew what Debi would be unwrapping.

          "1800 hours," the colonel called after them.  "Semi-formal.  And stop by the kitchen, Mrs. P made a second cake."

          Derriman nodded his understanding, looking forward to a nice thick stake on Uncle Sam.  Not to mention homemade spice cake…

          Debi reluctantly left her new wind-surfer outside and returned to the living room, where Mrs. Pennysworth was lighting the fifteen candles on her cake.  When they were all burning the teen sucked in a deep breath and blew them out.  She looked up, grinning.

          "So, whose do you want first?" Harrison asked.

          "Mrs. Ironhorse's," she said, reaching for the small box that sat next to the cake.

          Mrs. P cut the cake and passed it out while Debi unwrapped the box and opened it.  "Wow," she breathed, then lifted out a beautiful cream-colored short-sleeve sweater.  The neck was slightly dipped, with seed pearls adding a touch of elegance.

          "Wow is right," Suzanne said, leaning over to take the sweater from her daughter.  "Paul, this is beautiful.  Did your mother make this?"

          Ironhorse nodded, looking at Debi.  "She thought you might like something a little more grown up."

          "I love it," she said.  "Can I call her and tell her?"

          "Later," Suzanne said.

          "Next!" Norton said, munching happily on his large slab of cake.

          "Mom?" Debi said.

          Suzanne's eyebrows rose and fell in a tease.  Reaching out, she pointed to a smallish box.  Debi scooped it up, ripping paper.  Pulling up the lid revealed a small but useful collection of makeup aids and a certificate for classes at the local mall.

          Debi looked up, her eyes bright.  "You mean I can wear some now?"

          "If you want to," Suzanne said.  Her baby was growing up so fast…

          "I want!" Debi said.  She'd finally managed to talk her mother into stopping at the cosmetics counter the last few times they'd gone to the mall, hoping that she'd get the hint.  And she did!

          "You're growing into a young woman," Suzanne said.  "I guess it's time."

          "Here you are, dear," Mrs. Pennysworth said, handing Debi a tiny box.

          Debi took more care opening the gift.  She paused when she'd uncovered the jewelry box, took a deep breath, and lifted the lid.  A pair of pearl earrings sat inside, along with a fine gold chain with a single pearl suspended from it.

          "Oh, they're beautiful," Debi breathed.  "And they'll go just right with the sweater, too!"

          "I'm glad you like them," the housekeeper said with an affectionate smile.

          "Here you go, Deb," Norton said, rolling over to a larger box and handing it to her.

          She shook it.  "What is it?"

          "Open it and find out," he told her.

          She did.  "Oh, cool!" she breathed, pulling out a gi and sparring pads.

          "Yeah, I thought you might need them for this," he handed her an envelope.

          She opened it and squealed again.  "Karate lessons!"

          The others chuckled.

          "That's _so_ cool!"

          "That's hard work," Norton said.  "You'll be taking lessons with a friend of mine.  We took lessons at the same time with Master Woo.  And Annie is a real task-master herself."

          "Annie?  A woman?"

          Norton nodded.  "Annie Alguero.  Tall, long brown hair, beautiful green eyes…"

          "Thanks," Debi interrupted, standing to give the hacker a hug.  "I didn't think mom was going to let me," she admitted, glancing over her shoulder at Suzanne.

          "Norton managed to convince me," she said.

          "After three weeks of constant—"

          "Pestering," the microbiologist finished.  "But after I met Ms. Alguero I was convinced."

          "When can I start?" Debi asked.

          "Whenever you want," Norton said.

          "Cool!"  She looked to Harrison.  "Okay, you're next."

          "Me?" Blackwood said.  "What about the colonel?"

          "He's last," she said.

          "I see," the scientist said, and he did.  She always saved her "father's" gift for last.  "Well, young lady, my present is upstairs.  In your room."

          "My room?"

          He nodded.  "Go take a look."

          Debi bolted from the living room and they listened to her pound up the stairs, then her exclamation of joy.  Harrison grinned.  He'd seen her looking at the small-ish table and mirror several times when they were out shopping.  Made out of light-colored teak wood, the make-up table was both elegant and simple.  Not too feminine for a girl who was still part tom-boy.

          Debi bounded back down the stairs.

          Blackwood knew the teen would never have asked for the mirrored table.  It was still too… girly.  But he could also see how much she liked it.

          She stopped in the living room.  "It's… pretty," she said, not wanting to appear too excited about it.

          Blackwood understood perfectly.  "I'm glad you like it."

          She nodded.  "I can put the stuff mom gave me on it."

          "Good," Harrison said.

          She walked over and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "I love it."

          He nodded, whispering back, "Your secret's safe with me."

          She stepped back and the pair exchanged conspiratorial grins.

          "I guess that just leaves me," the colonel said.

          Debi flopped down to the floor, stuffed a piece of cake into her mouth and took a sip of her coffee.

          "I was at a loss this year," he admitted.  "So I hope this'll be okay."

          He handed her a plain white envelope.

          Debi took it, turning it over in her hands.  A gift certificate?

          A look of disappointment settled on her face as she opened the envelope.  A plane ticket fell out.  She checked the destination.  "You're sending me to New York?"

          "New York?" the soldier asked.  "Oh!  I forgot…"  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a color brochure and handed it to Debi.

          The teen took it and read, her eyes growing wider with each word.  When she was done she looked up at the colonel.  "For real?"

          He nodded.

          Debi looked to her mother.  "I can go?"

          Suzanne nodded.

          Debi fell back onto the carpet and kicked her feet.  "Yes!  Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

          The adults laughed and she rolled up.  "When?"

          "Check the ticket," Paul said.

          She did.  "Next week!?"

          Ironhorse nodded.

          She launched herself from the floor into the colonel arms.  "Thank you!"

          "You're welcome."

          "Wow," she breathed, sitting down on the couch beside  Ironhorse.  "A tour of Europe…"

          "A learning tour," he corrected.  "You'll still have to do homework, and they'll have classes, but the sites will be a part of what you're learning."

          "Twelve weeks!?" she said, noticing the dates for the first time.

          "Too long?" Paul asked.  "There are shorter tours—"

          "No!" she said.  "It's just…"

          "You can call whenever you want," Suzanne said.

          "Really?"

          "Really," her mother assured.  "And I've been thinking that maybe we'll all fly over and meet you in Paris at the end.  Maybe we could spend Christmas there."

          Debi's blue eyes were wide.  "Really?"

          "I think that might be arranged," the colonel said.

          "Cool!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Debi wore her new sweater and jewelry to dinner.  And her mother helped her put some of the makeup on.  The effect was stunning, and the three male members of the Project told her so.  Debi blushed, but took the compliments in stride.

          At the restaurant she ordered what the colonel ordered and ate more of her prime rib than he did.  After the meal Debi talked Ironhorse into a dance on the outdoor patio where a live band played a mix of old and new country music.  They danced two dances before returning to the table.

          "My turn," Suzanne said.

          Ironhorse started to decline, but changed his mind when he saw the relaxed joy in the woman's eyes.  He tried to ignore the Omegans' grins as he stepped back onto the dance floor.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Reaching the Cottage after his morning run, Ironhorse saw Debi sneaking out the back door and followed her to the garbage cans.  She lifted the lid and pulled out the jumper and the teddy bear her father had sent.  After regarding the jumper for a moment, she dropped it back into the can and closed the lid.

          She turned, holding the bear and jumped when she saw the colonel.

          "Sorry," he said.  "I didn't mean to startle you."

          She nodded, looking at the stuffed animal.

          "Want to talk?"

          She shrugged.  "He doesn't know me.  He thinks I'm a little kid."

          Ironhorse took a step closer, nodding.  "He remembers you the way he saw you last."

          "But he's wrong!" she said, a hard edge to her voice.

          "Yes, he is."

          He walked her over to one of the many cement benches that were scattered over the grounds and sat down.  She dropped down next to him, still holding the teddy.

          "Deb, while I was at the Point and in Vietnam my sister entered high school, graduated, started nursing school, graduated from nursing school, and got married, but I always saw her as the same fourteen-year-old I knew when I left home."

          "But he's my dad," she said quietly.  "He's supposed to care enough to see me, so he knows I'm growing up."

          "I can't argue with that," Ironhorse agreed.  "But I also think I'm telling you the truth when I say that he loves you – in his own way.  It might not be a real good way, but he does love you."

          "So he sends me toys and clothes that won't fit."

          Paul nodded.  "Because he wants you to know that he cares."

          She sighed heavily.  "Not enough."

          "Maybe not," he said.  "But tell me the truth, it's better than nothing at all, isn't it?"

          She nodded.  "But there's been plenty of times when he didn't send me anything for my birthday, or Christmas."

          Paul slipped an arm around her shoulder.  "I know.  And I know that that hurts."

          "Your dad was gone a lot, too, wasn't he?"

          It wasn't a question.  She'd figured that truth out all by herself.  "Yes.  He was a wildcatter, someone who worked on the oil rigs.  He worked in Oklahoma and Texas mostly, working in the fields.  He came home when he could, but it wasn't very often."

          "Did he send you birthday presents?"

          "No.  Money was really tight."

          "No Christmas presents either?"

          Paul shook his head.  "But my father didn't believe in Christmas.  He was like my grandfather."

          "Did you miss him?"

          Ironhorse nodded.  "I've always felt like I missed out on something very special."

          "What do you mean?"

          "The father-son thing."

          She nodded.  "Yeah… me, too."  She looked up at the colonel.  "But I guess I get some of that from all of you."

          "I hope so," he said honestly.

          She grinned.  "Will you work out with me?"

          "Work out?"

          "Yeah, when I start taking karate lessons."

          He shook his head.  "Oh, no.  Not a chance."

          "Why?"

          "How do you think it would look, a Special Forces colonel getting his butt kicked by a girl?"

          She giggled.  "Chicken?"

          "You betcha."

          Leaning over, she gave him a hug.  "Thank you."

          "What for?"

          "The trip, dinner, dancing, treating me like a real person and not some little kid."

          "I hated that, too."

          She looked down at the teddy bear.  "If I take the dress and the bow off it's kind of cute."

          "Keeping some parts of your childhood is okay, Debi."

          She looked up.  "What did you keep?"

          He grinned.  "Oh, I don't know.  It depends."

          "On what?"

          His eyebrows arched up.  "That, young lady, is need to know," he said, standing and starting back to the Cottage.

          "But I need to know," she argued, trailing after him.

          "Nope."

          "Please?"

          "Uh-huh."

          "Come on, Colonel.  Please…?"

          "Absolutely not."

          "Colonel…"

          "Nope."

          "Please?"

          "No."


End file.
